Suite Miracles
by CaileyZayaForever
Summary: Zack and Maya find out Maya's pregnant after she decides to come back from Africa. They decide to keep the pregnancy a secret, leaving the state, moving to New York. Two years later, they decide to tell Zack's family the news that they have a family. How will Zack and Maya deal with the pregnancy & decide this big decision?
1. Leaving Is The Best

Suite Miracles:

Chapter 1: "Leaving Is The Best"

AN: Hey guys! So I'm starting with this story. Finally! I hope you guys like it.

Enjoy!

Suite Miracles:

Maya's Cabin:

May, 11th, 2011:

S.S Tipton:

Maya Elizabeth Bennett is 18 years old. She started her senior year late on the S.S Tipton, she is from New York, an only child to her parents, Anthony and Leigh Bennett. She met Zack Martin, her boyfriend of 3 months on her first day. Of course, she wasn't really into him because she knew he was a player. They got really close last month. Really close. She was in her bathroom, looking at something. That something was a pregnancy test. She knew that she was expected to the Peace Corps in Africa, but she wasn't going to go now after finding out something like this, or might be pregnant. They had just graduated from high school earlier. But, now she's looking at something that is going to change her life forever. She heard the timer, looked down and there is was, the word that was going to change her life forever.

"Pregnant." She whispered. "My life is over...I can't believe this happened to me...Zack is going to hate me…" She teared up. Her tears dripped down from her eyes to her cheeks. Everything she had planned is over with. She didn't want to go to Africa anyway, but everything else was down the drain. Going out late, sleepovers, hanging with her friends, parties, and college, and her own personal life. It's all over. Everything's over. She didn't think of telling anyone right now. She was too scared to do anything. She still had tears falling down her cheeks. Nice and slow ones, making her lose her vision. She was to sacred to wipe her tears away.

A few minutes later, Maya heard the door open and someone call her name.

"Maya? Babe, you okay?"

It was Zack. Her boyfriend. Zack was a twin to Cody Martin, Zack was born 10 minutes before Cody. Cody also had a girlfriend, Bailey Marie Pickett. Bailey is 18 years old. They all have two other best friends, Woody and Addison, who are also together.

Maya didn't know what to say. She just sat down on the floor in her own tears. She didn't want to do anything. She didn't want to move. Maya knew she needed to tell him. He is the father. He needs to know. And fast before she doesn't tell him at all.

She slowly got up, wiped her eyes, grabbed the test and slowly walked out.

"Zack?"

Zack nodded as he looked up at her.

"Yeah, babe, you okay?"

Maya shook her head. "No...I...I...I'm not. I need to tell you something…"

Zack nodded. "What's wrong, May?"

Maya sat down on her bed, next to him and took a deep breath.

"I...I...I'm pregnant…"

Zack wasn't sure if he heard that right. Maya and pregnant in the same sentence was terrified. He was so terrified that he was shaking. Zack never got scared before. Maya telling him that she's having a baby really hit him to the bone where he was almost in tears.

Maya was getting scared. "Zack?"

Zack didn't want to tell his family any of this. They would kill him. He just wanted to keep this a secret. It would be the best for everyone. Everyone would be thinking that he planned this, that he never changed and that he's just going to leave her and forget about her. Zack looked at her.

"Maya, I think it's best if we leave…"

Maya just looked at her boyfriend in shock. He's staying? Yes! Thank God. But, he's asking us to leave? Why?

"You're asking us to leave? Why?"

Zack sighed. "Because everyone is going to think I'm going to this soon a bitch of a Dad, Maya! We need to leave...Plus, everyone's going to kill me!"

Maya sighed. "What about me?" She then looked him in the eyes. He really wanted to leave. "You really want to leave?"

Zack nodded. "Yes, even if it's going to hurt my family...I can't have my family thinking that I'm going to be a bitch of a Dad…"

Maya sighed, then nodded. "Alright. Leaving is the best, I guess. Let's get everything and leave…"

Zack nodded, grabbing his suitcase and bag. Maya grabbed her suitcase, bag and purse and everything else, like their personal things. And then they were off to New York City. Not telling anyone. Leaving for good. Forever.

To be continued…

AN: First chapter down and fished...Probably short, but I wanted to get to the point of them leaving. Everyone else will find out that they left. Zaya will tell Maya's parents, move in with them and raise their baby. I will be going back in forth with Zaya and Cailey, NY and Boston.

I have prom & graduation next week! OMG! I'm so excited!

I'll update soon.

Bye!


	2. Welcome To New York

Suite Miracles:

Chapter 2: "Welcome To New York"

AN: Hey! So, I'm posting lately now. Here's the second chapter to Suite Miracles.

Enjoy!

After leaving Seven Seas High aboard the S.S Tipton, Zachary Thomas Martin and Maya Elizabeth Bennett headed to New York City. They decided not to let anyone know on Zack's family or their friends about their pregnancy. They decided to keep it a secret. They knew they would freak out and just know that Zack would do this kind of thing. Having sex and ending up with a baby.

Zack knew he would miss his family and friends, but this was the right thing to do. They both knew raising a baby would be hard as hell. Of course, Zack knew he would have to take everything from now on seriously. Zack wasn't 18 yet, he wouldn't be 18 until September, but Maya was 18 already.

When they finally arrived in New York City, Maya had called her parents, Tony and Leigh Bennett, they had said they would pick them up in 15 minutes.

Meanwhile, on the S.S Tipton, Cody was still bummed about not getting into Yale, but then he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in…" He said in almost in a whisper.

Bailey Marie Pickett, his girlfriend opened the door. She walked inside and sighed. She was going to be 18 in two days and they had just graduated from high school. She didn't want to go to college alone without him, she knew she couldn't be happy. Bailey was raised on a farm in Kettlecorn, Kansas, and she finally got away from the farm to attend Seven Seas High. After dating Cody for a year, they had broken up in Paris, France. But, finally after going to Kansas, and having a tornado, they decided that they never stopped loving each other and got back together.

Bailey sat down next to him. "I need to talk to you."

Cody looked at her, sitting up and sighed. "What's wrong, Bails?"

Bailey paused. Earlier that day, after graduation, she had found out she's pregnant as well, just like Maya had. She was scared, terrified and everything was crazy as she found out. Now college was probably out of the window. With a baby on the way, college wouldn't be as easy as could be. Actually, college was hell anyway without a baby. She never thought that she and Maya would be the only two to end up pregnant at another dance they had. She put her hand on his.

And, of course, Cody was getting scared since she didn't say anything yet. What was it? Is she okay? If she wasn't okay, he would do anything to make her feel better as soon as possible.

"Bails?"

Bailey snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him. She teared up. Tears were in her eyes and she had tears falling down her eyes.

Seeing Bailey cry wasn't Cody's favorite thing in the world. He pulled her into his arms as she cried uncontrollably. He could only rub her back.

Cody decided to try again. "Bails? What's wrong?"

Bailey looked up at him after crying into his shoulder, she wiped her eyes and cheeks.

"You're going to hate me, or leave me…"

Cody kissed her head. "Bay...I left you once, I'm never letting you out of my life or leave you ever again. Please...Tell me what's wrong…"

Bailey took a breath. "I...I...I'm pregnant…"

Cody felt like his eyes were gonna pop out of his head. "You're...You're...You're what?"

Bailey just nodded her head. "Yeah...I'm pregnant."

No one still didn't know that Zack and Maya left yet, but someone would find out soon. And not soon enough.

Back in New York City, Zack and Maya still haven't told anyone and no one seemed to be calling them. That's good. In twenty-five minutes, Zack and Maya were at Maya's parent's house.

Maya knew it was time to tell her mother and why she and Zack were in New York City. Leigh had Maya in her old room, which Zack and Maya are now sharing. Maya's parents knew they had sex before, so they were alright with them sharing a room, expect they couldn't have sex.

Leigh looked at her daughter. "Maya? What's wrong?"

Maya looked at her mother. She didn't know how to tell her mother. "Um...I...Mom, I found out that I'm pregnant...and we decided to leave…and move here…"

Maya's mother didn't know what to say. She was sure shocked.

"You're pregnant? You sure?"

Maya nodded. "I think so...I did take three pregnancy tests."

Leigh sighed. "I'll go get you three more pregnancy tests to be sure, baby. I want to see for myself…"

Maya nodded in agreement with taking three more pregnancy tests.

And like she did a few hours ago, Maya had taken three more pregnancy tests.

Five minutes later, the teenager walked out of her bathroom, holding the tests.

"I'm pregnant, Mom."

Leigh took a look for herself and then she sighed as she nodded. "Okay...Well, we do have to tell your father, you know that, right?"

Maya groaned this time. "I...I know...I know I do...I'm going to hate that, but I have too…"

"Yes, you do."

"Great...Just great…"

Downstairs, Zack and Tony were talking and watching football.

Tony turned to Zack. "You really love my daughter don't you?"

Zack nodded. "Yes, I do, Mr. Bennett…"

Tony laughed. "Call me Tony."

Zack gave a smile. "Okay, Tony...Yes, I do, a lot, actually. She's my whole world. I loved her so much that I stole one of my brother's six month plan ideas...but it didn't go as planned…"

Tony laughed. "Oh, I know. Maya told me. Bailey is from Kansas, right?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah…"

Tony looked at him after looking at the score. "Okay, tell me, why did you two leave without telling anyone?"

Zack stayed silent as Maya came downstairs with her mother.

"I can explain…" She sat down next to him. Taking a deep breath, she finally spoke up. "Daddy, I'm pregnant…"

The only thing Tony could do was sit there, speechless. He had no words to what he was just told. He wasn't mad, more like disappointed. Yet, he couldn't speak. Finally after five minutes, Tony had found his voice.

"You're what? Maya!"

Maya sighed. That's what she was expecting, sorta. Maybe.

"I'm sorry! We used protection, but I guess it didn't work…"

Tony just looked at her than at Zack. "It didn't work at all, Maya Elizabeth, if it did work, you wouldn't be pregnant…"

She sighed. "I...I know…"

Leigh looked at the boys. "We shouldn't be fighting about this, obviously they came here in need of help."

Tony sighed. "Alright. I guess I can just move on from what just happened and help too."

Maya hugged her parents. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Meanwhile, back on the ship, Cody and Bailey were walking onto the sky deck. They saw everyone, Mr. Moseby, Miss. Tutwiler, Cody's parents, Kurt and Carey, and London, Woody and Addison freaking out. They both looked at each other in horror.

Bailey was able to speak up. "Is everything okay?"

Carey was crying by now. "Cody, where's your brother?"

Cody sighed. He hasn't seen him either. Where is Zack and Maya? "I haven't seen them...I saw them at graduation but that was it. I haven't seen them since."

Bailey looked at Cody. "You don't think they left, do you?"

Cody sighed again. "They must have...Great…"

Bailey was still looking at Cody and she whispered. "This isn't a good time to mention our news yet…"

Cody shook his head. "Nope."

But no one saw them so while London was off to Paris, Woody and Addison off to their families and Zack and Maya in New York, Cody and Bailey headed to Boston, Massachusetts together.

Once to the Tipton Hotel, Cody decided to show Bailey around, after putting their stuff down of course.

Maddie, a friend of Cody and Zack was working the candy counter, like she did when they were younger.

"Hey Maddie."

Maddie looked up at them. She ran over to hug Cody. "Cody! Oh my God, you grew!" She looked over at Bailey after hugging Cody. "You must be Bailey, I'm Maddie."

Bailey smiled, nodding. "Nice to meet you, Maddie."

After not seeing Zack, Maddie had to ask. "Where's Zack?"

Cody shrugged. "We don't know. We haven't seen him or his girlfriend, Maya since graduation."

Maddie sighed. "Oh…"

After seeing Maddie, the couple headed upstairs to Carey's suite.

It was time to break the news. The news that would make her so...well, you know? Upset. Disappointed. Mad. Sad. All of those emotions.

Cailey had her sit down on the couch while they sat on each side of her.

Cody started. "Mom, Bailey and I have to tell you something."

Carey looked at them both. "And what is that?"

Bailey took a breath. "I'm pregnant…"

Carey just sat there in shock. Not knowing on what to say.

Back in New York, Zaya were sitting on the couch.

Maya layed her head on his shoulder. "Are you sure we made the right decision of not telling anyone but my family?"

Zack just nodded as he kissed her head. "Yeah, we did. It may seem crazy, but we can do this, babe. I promise you."

Maya just nodded. "Okay...I believe you."

Zack smiled, kissing her head. "Good."

Zack, Maya, Cody and Bailey may have the longest nine months of their lives, and not seeing each other or talking to each other may be even harder. Two or even three, maybe four cousins may not even know each other or know they are cousins. With two pregnancies happening in two different states, the two couples may think this is crazy as hell. But maybe it was the best thing to do.

Well, here they go-nine months of pregnancy and raising their baby or babies without seeing, talking or even running into each other. Must be heartbreaking for the newest members of the family coming into the world without knowing they are cousins.

To be continued…

AN: Finally! Chapter 2!

Yes, both Maya and Bailey are pregnant.

Zaya are living in NY and Cailey is living in Boston.

I'm going to just wait to continue chapter 2 for A Haunting right now. You guys have to wait for a long while I may say, because CBZCs is having some troubles, and it's her turn to write chapter 2. We are writing that story together. Same with Suite Mistakes. I have to check on that story though.

Alright well, until next time of another story of mine.

Next update will be A Miracle Always A Miracle.

Any questions or ideas for me DM me. Thank you!

Oh, and feel free for follow me on Instagram CaileyMartin101 for pictures of my stories. All I have up right now is Liv & Maddie, SLNG series, and Suite Life: Parenthood. Pictures will be welcome! DM them to me on Instagram. (My account is private, so just press follow and I'll get it)

Okay, bye!

JustinBieberLover101


	3. The Very First Doctor's Appointment

Suite Miracles  
Chapter 3 Very First Doctor's Appointment  
New York City  
Later that day, Maya looked at Zack. "I think we need to tell the girls that they are going to be big sisters."  
Zack nodded his head. "I agree."  
Roni and Hayley looked at each other. "Tell us what?"  
Maya and Zack looked at each other. "Guys, you're going to be big sisters."  
Roni and Hayley smiles and claps their hands. "Yay."  
Zack,Maya,Tony and Leigh began to laugh at the girls excitement. "I guess you guys are excited?"  
Roni nodded. "We are very excited."  
Leigh looked at Maya. "When's your appointment Maya?"  
Maya smiles. "It's at 3pm."  
They all had fun until it was time for the doctor's appointment. Zack and Maya drove to the hospital and parked. They got out of the car and walked inside. Once inside they walked into the hospital and the receptionist gave Maya a form to fill out. Once getting the form, Maya sat down and began to fill it out. Once done, she gave the form to the receptionist and sat down beside Zack. A few minutes later, a nurse came over holding a file. "Maya Bennett."  
Zack and Maya got up and followed the nurse into the office. The nurse looked at them. "Dr James will be with you shortly."  
A few minutes later, Dr James arrived and looked at them as she sat down. "I'm Dr Andrea James, I'll be your doctor. And, who might you two be? Have a seat, please."  
Maya smiles as she and Zack sat down. "Thank you. I'm Maya Bennett."  
Zack smiled. "And, 'm her boyfriend Zack Martin."  
Dr James smiles. "It's very nice to meet you both tell me, what seems to be the problem?"  
Maya sighs. "I found out I was pregnant and I was wondering if you could tell me how long I am, and if I'm having one baby or twins?" She looked at Dr James.  
Dr James nodded her head. "That would be easy. I want you to take one more pregnancy test and a blood test will that be alright?"  
Maya nodded her head. "I just want to know."  
Zack grabbed Maya's hand and squeezed it comfortingly and Maya squeezed it back.

A few minutes later, after all the tests were done, and the results came back. Dr James looked at Maya. "You're definitely pregnant, Maya. Now, let's find out how many months you are, and if you're having one baby or twins."  
Dr James took Zack and Maya to the room marked ultrasound and gestured to the bed. Maya hopped on the bed and pulled up her shirt while Dr James switched on the ultrasound machine and picked up the gel. She squeezed some of the gel on Maya's stomach and then switched on the ultrasound machine grabbing the wand and using it to spread the gel on Maya's stomach glancing on the screen at the same time when she suddenly saw something and gasped. "Oh my gosh."  
Zack and Maya looked at each other worriedly and then at Dr James. "Is everything okay?"  
Dr James started to laugh. "Your baby or should I say babies are doing good. And you're 2 months pregnant."  
Zack and Maya's eyes went wide. Just as they had thought that Maya was pregnant with one baby they were now having two babies. "Twins."  
Maya looked at Dr James. "I'm really pregnant with twins?"  
Dr James nodded her head. "Yes, you are. See." She showed them the two blobs on the screen and pointed to them. "Here's baby 1 and the baby 2 is right here." She smiled. "I'd like to see you monthy until week 24, through 30, then every other week and then every week until the birth."  
Zack and Maya looked at each other and smile, as they then looked at the screen and then at Dr James. "Okay."  
Dr James nodded her head as she gave the paper towel to Maya. "Here you go and by the way, you'll find out the gender when you're five months pregnant."  
Maya smiles and nodded. "Thanks."  
Maya wiped the gel off her stomach and pulled her shirt down while Dr James switched off the ultrasound machine and wiped the wand. She then hopped down and then she and Zack followed Dr James into her office.  
Dr James looked at them. "Do you guys have any kids together?" She laughed "Oh wait, what am I saying you two are so young  
Zack and Maya nodded their heads. "Yes we do actually, from previous relationships."  
Dr James nodded looking at Maya. "Okay, so do your family know you're pregnant?"  
Maya nodded her head. "Yes, they do."  
Dr James nodded and looked at Zack. "What about you Zack?"  
Zack shook his head. "Uh no, not exactly."  
Dr James looked at Zack. "What do you mean?"  
Zack shook his head. "I don't want to disappoint them."  
Dr James looked curious. "Then, how come you have a daughter? How did your parents react about her?"  
Zack sighed, looking uncomfortable. "Uh because I didn't tell her until after the birth I mean what was I supposed to say Mom, your sixteen year old boy got his ex girlfriend pregnant and congratulations, you're a grandma now come and see your granddaughter…."  
Dr James and Maya looked at each other while Zack calmed himself down. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to go all defensive…"  
Dr James nodded and gave Maya the list of vitamins she had to take while she was pregnant. "It's okay, Zack, everyone would have done the same thing."  
She and Zack thanked Dr James and then left the office and drove back to Maya's house.  
Zack sighed. "Im sorry, May…"  
Maya nodded. "It's okay, Zack, I understand what you mean now."  
Zack sighed. "Thanks, May. I love you."  
Maya smiles. "No problem..I love you too and, by the way, I disagree why did you say you're a crap dad I mean you're amazing with Hayley and Roni."  
Zack sighed. "Well, I had to say something against it because I don't want people to know that I'm gonna fail my daughter someday."  
Maya started laughing. "Seriously you're taking responsibility of your own daughter and plus you're helping me with my pregnancy change your mind, please…"  
Zack smiles and nodded. "Okay, I will, thanks May…"  
Maya smiles. "No problem."  
They arrived back to Maya's house and parked. Once getting out of the car they walked inside and Tony and Leigh looked at them. "Well what's the news?"  
Zack and Maya smiled "We're having twins."  
Tony and Leigh smiled. "That's amazing! Congratulations, to you both!"  
Zaya smiled and laughed "Thanks."  
Hayley and Roni looked at their parents. "How many siblings are we having?"  
Zack and Maya smiled. "Two new siblings."  
Roni and Hayley smiled excitedly. "Yay."  
Zack and Maya started to laugh. "You guys excited?"  
Roni and Hayley nodded their heads. "Yes, we are very excited."  
Leigh and Tony smiled. "That's good."  
Zack and Maya smiles. "Thanks."  
Roni giggles. "Are we getting brothers or sisters?"  
Maya smiled. "I don't know baby girl. What do you and Hayley want?"  
Hayley giggled. "Sisters…"  
Roni giggles and nodded. "Sisters…"  
Zack stared at them. "What you guys don't want a brother?"  
Roni and Hayley shrugged. "I don't know."  
Zack nodded. "Okay…"  
Meanwhile in Boston, Bailey smiled at Cody. "Are we going to the hospital to find out how many months I am and if I'm having a one baby or twins?"  
Cody nodded. "Yes, we are."  
So they drove to the Massachusetts General Hospital and parked. Once getting out, they entered the building and looked at the receptionist. "We need to see the doctor please."  
The receptionist nodded and gave her a form to fill out. Bailey took the form and started to fill it out. Once done she handed it to the receptionist and then sat down with Cody to wait for her name to be called. Just then the nurse walked over to them. "Bailey Pickett?"  
Cody and Bailey got up and followed the nurse into the doctor's office. The nurse looked at them. "Dr Adams will be with you shortly." She then left the room.  
Dr Adams soon arrived and smiled. "Please have a seat." She sat down behind her desk.  
Cody and Bailey sat down. "Thank you."  
Dr Adams smiled. "I'm Dr Jamie Adams who might you two be?"  
Bailey smiles. "I'm Bailey Pickett."  
Cody smiles. "And I'm her boyfriend Cody Martin."  
Dr Adams smiled. "Well its amazing to meet you so tell me how may I help you?"  
Bailey sighed. "I took a pregnancy test yesterday and found out that I am pregnant. Now I'm wondering how long I am and if I'm having a one baby or twins." She looked at Dr Adams.  
Dr Adams nodded. "Well that would be easy. I just want you to take another pregnancy test and a blood test will that be alright?"  
Bailey nodded her head. "I just want to know."  
A few minutes later after all the tests were done and the results came back. Dr Adams looked at Bailey. "You're definitely pregnant now let's see how many months you are and if you're having one baby or two." They got up and followed Dr Adams to the room marked ultrasound and walked inside. Dr Adams gestured to the bed which Bailey hopped on to and pulled her shirt up while Dr Adams switched on the ultrasound machine and picked up the gel. She squeezed the gel onto Bailey's belly and used the wand to spread it around glancing at the screen at the same time when she smiled. "There's your baby…"  
Cody looked at Dr Adams. "Its only one right?"  
Dr Adams nodded her head. "Yes it is."  
Bailey smiles. "How many months am I?"  
Dr Adams smiled as she gave Bailey the paper towel to wipe her belly off with. "You're one month six weeks pregnant. And by the way you'll find out the gender when you're five months pregnant. "  
Bailey nodded as she took the towel and began to wipe the gel off her belly. "Thanks."  
Dr Adams smiled. "No problem." She wiped the gel off the wand and switched off the ultrasound machine just as Bailey pulled her shirt down and hopped down from the bed. She then followed Dr Adams and Cody to Dr Adams office.  
Dr Adams looked at them. "Do you have any kids before."  
Cody and Bailey shook their heads. "No we dont."  
Dr Adams nodded and gave Bailey her vitamins which she has to take while she was pregnant and after thanking Dr Adams they left the office and drove back to the Tipton Hotel. Once arriving at the Tipton Hotel they parked and got out. Once locking the car doors, they walked inside and got in the elevator which took them to Carey's suite.  
Carey smiled. "Hey guys. Welcome back. What's the news?"  
Bailey smiled. "We're having a one baby."  
Carey smiled. "That's good. Congratulations."  
Cody and Bailey smiled. "Thanks."  
Carey smiled. "You're welcome."  
Cody smiled. "We'll tell dad and Bailey's parents." He grabbed his phone and dial grabbed his phone and dialled Kurt's number. Kurt Martin picked up the phone. "Hello."  
Cody smiled. "Hey Dad it's me."  
Kurt smiled. "Did you find out how many kids you and Bailey are having?"  
Cody nodded. "We're having a one kid."  
Kurt smiled. "Congrats Cody."  
Cody smiled. "Thanks Dad."  
Kurt sighed. "Cody did you hear from your brother yet?"  
Cody sighed. "Dad...No, I didn't he and Maya have disappeared from the face of the earth…."  
Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry, Cody. I thought you called him or something…"  
Cody sighed. "Dad, please. He's my twin brother and I don't even know where he is. Maybe he must have changed his number or something…."  
Kurt sighed. "Alright, Cody. 'm sorry I'll try calling him."  
Meanwhile in New York City, Hayley looked at Zack. "Daddy, are you going to tell Nana and Uncle Cody?"  
There was a silence as they all stared at Zack who sighed. "No, baby girl, I'm not going to tell Nana and Uncle Cody."  
Hayley's eyes went wide. "What, why?"  
Zack sighed. "Uh well, you remember how Nana wasn't happy about something?"  
Hayley nodded. "Yeah."  
Zack nodded. "Well, because we're not making Nana sad again."  
Hayley giggles and nodded. "Okay."  
Leigh and Tony looked at Zack. "Are you serious?"  
Zack sighed. "Yeah, I have to say something to her you know it's a secret I mean keeping this pregnancy secret from my family, I mean I've done this before…" He gestured to Hayley who and Roni were playing with each other. Once, they met they have become very close.

Just then Zack's cell phone rang he pulled it out and glanced at the caller I.D. It was Kurt calling him, but deleted the call.  
Meanwhile with Kurt, who couldn't understand it. Why wasn't Zack picking up the phone. He figured he'll try again. Just as he done the same thing when suddenly the same thing happened. Kurt then called Cody.  
Meanwhile in Boston, Cody's cell phone rang. He pulled it out and pressed answer. "Hello…"  
Kurt sighed. "I don't understand it, where could Zack be?"  
Cody sighed and shook his head. "Dad don't bother him wherever he is…."  
Kurt sighed and shook his head. "Cody, how could I not bother him, that's my eldest you're talking about."  
Cody was getting very frustrated. "Yeah, and that's my eldest brother by the way who also happens to be my twin, Dad just let it go, please."  
Kurt sighed. "Fine. I'll try again."  
Cody screamed. "Dad stop it please?!"  
Carey sighed and shook her head. "Cody, it's no use just hang up the phone you're not the only one who's getting frustrated with your father, am too..."Cody sighed as he then hung up the phone. "If he calls me again I'm seriously gonna lose my mind. Or else break my phone..."

Bailey sighed. "Cody...You need to damn chill!" She grabbed his shoulders.

Cody sighed and nodded. "I will be if my dad stop calling me or Zack again..." He sighed. "Seriously..."

Bailey sighed. "Change your number then, babe."

Cody nodded his head. "Good idea..." He changed his number in the next hour, and then gave the number to Bailey and his Mom. "There you guys have my number too..."  
Meanwhile with Zack and Maya in New York, Zack pulled out his phone and did the same thing changed his number as well and then gave the new number to Maya. "Here, you go my new number..." He sighed. "Finally he'll stop calling me..."

Maya looked at Zack. "Why did you change your number so quickly?"  
Zack sighed getting frustrated yet he tried to calm himself down. "Because May, he kept bothering me last night. I've no choice but to change my number. I did the same thing with Hayley as well, I don't want to let them know until it's time okay? Please and thank you..."

Zack sighed. "He called me fifteen times, that's why I had to change my number."

Maya sat on the couch and sighed. "I hope nothing bad happens throughout the next nine months."

Zack grabbed her hand. "Babe, you need to relax. Everything will be okay. We can do this. Together. I promise."

To be continued…

AN: So, I'm down in Florida. Kayleigh's sister sent me everything. I'll be posting and updating all week. Runaway will be posted sometime this week as well. I've been busy lately, sorry I couldn't get around to posting.


End file.
